


Mad Girls

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Cunnilingus, Drug Addiction, F/F, Light BDSM, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Urination, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's nightmares were enhanced. Now it's Morgause's turn to get her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

"All the children are insane..."  
\- The Doors (The End)

Morgana's eyes sought for the safe path. It seemed alright... as it always did. Well- stay strong, little girl. It's gonna be fine. The path is short. Okay? Don't worry, Morg. You'll make it. No! Morgana's eyes opened wide with terror. Not now. Please! No, not today! I won't take it! Guinevere's gang caught Morgana, gagging her mouth and pulling her to the bathroom. There she was thrown on the ground. Morgana felt scared and when Gwen stroke her, she just cured up into a ball. Morgana was laying on the floor. "Ya think this can save ya? Nothin' can fuckin' save ya!" Morgana just burst into tears. And her tears just aggravated everything. Guinevere grabbed her hair and hit her head against the wall. There remained lots of Morgana's hair in Gwen's clenched fist. Morgana kissed the wall again. A crimson trace remained. Morgana collapsed on the floor. Guinevere kicked her face again. Her boot ripped Morgana's lip. She kept bleeding onto the ground. How could I resist?, thought Morgana. WHY should I resist? The more I endure, the more pain I'll receive. It's time to give up. Gwen kicked Morgana's face and she hit her head against the wall. The sparkles appeared in front of her eyes. Morgana got her head hit by something - maybe a handbag? - and she lost her consciousness.  
Morgana coughed. She felt like if someone danced upon her - she was beaten down into the ground. Morgana started to scream. There was a lot of bloodstains on the walls. Morgana spat the dark blood. She started to disgorge. She was so sick - sick of herself. Morgana threw up again. Crimson. She flushed the carmine pool away.  
She slowly rose to her feet and moved towards the exit. Her steps were heavy, her feet cold. Morgana was done. She hastingly walked out of the bathroom, leaving the trace of blood behind her. It was late afternoon and almost no-one remained in the building. She will never come back here again. No. Never again.  
When Morgana arrived home, she decided. No more shame, not any more harm. It was time to make everything alright. Mom and dad didn't care... they never did actually. They didn't notice her black eyes... her bruises... the scars on her wrists. Morgana was calling for help... and no-one responded. There was pain hidden in her. The pain was slowly tearing her apart. She was buried in shame like in wax. She was so scared... and no-one cared. If I am buried, it's gonna be easier to die. The raven wings of gloomy thoughts veiled her mind. The rope represented the crimson gate towards freedom. Morgana just wanted to escape. She slowly tied the slipknot tightly around her throat an took a step ahead.  
The fall didn't break Morgana's neck as she expected... there was no cracking sound, no blood coming out of her lips... Morgana writhed in cramps, kept kicking in the air as her lungs were trying to catch her final breath. Morgana didn't resist. Her Adam's apple was being pushed forcefully into her throat. She saw just blurring shapes. And she heard the noises as the blood flushed in her ears. Suddenly Morgana fell on the floor. She saw mum standing above her with a big blade in her hand. Mom's eyes were filled with mix of contempt and some kind of fear. Morgana felt dizzy, so she closed her eyes and waited. The next thing she remembered were some guys, tightening her straitjacket.

 

"A quick taste of the poison,

A quick twist of the knife  
When the obsession with death  
The obsession with death

Becomes a way of life"

\- Emilie Autumn (Dead Is The New Alive)


	2. II.

"Mad girl  
Can you believe  
What they've done to you?  
Wouldn't they stop?"

\- Emilie Autumn (Mad Girl)

 

When Morgana woke from her frenzy trance in which she had been since she got bound, she watched the soft walls surrounding her. She felt anxious once again. The environment seemed so hostile. Morgana sat down into the corner and hugged her shivering knees. She was scared. And then the door opened and a tall, bearded guy entered the room. A shrink. "Hello, little girl. Would you talk to me?" Morgana tried to answer, but she couldn't make a sound. She slowly nodded. "Good. So first... could you tell me something positive about you?" Morgana thought a while... and then she shook her head. "Okay... we'll work it out together. Tell me- how did you get here?"  
This time she was able to produce a sound. "Your apes brought me in here!" replied Morgana angrily. "Why did they bring you?" "'Cause I hung myself," murmured Morgana. "And why did you do so?" "I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take... how... how worthless I am." "How did you come to an idea of being worthless?" "They..." Morgana almost whispered. "They broke me down. I couldn't take the pain. The shame... regrets. I couldn't resist and I didn't endure. I..." Morgana burst in tears again. "It's okay - good start. Now we'll work it out. We'll find something for you to live for."  
Morgana waked out to the corridor. She wanted to hide herself though the others didn't seem to care. Nevertheless she felt like if their stares stained her... she's give anything for a razorblade. But there were no blades in here. Morgana pulled her sleeves down and put her hood on. Hide the shame. As she passed the corner by, she met a beautiful blonde lady. She seemed to be caring. She hugged Morgana's shoulder and led her to the corridor, where no patients strolled. Morgana shivered... she was scared, but not as scared as of loneliness. "Hello... why are you here?"  
The girl revealed her elbow pit. Scars from needles. "Heroin..." she whispered. "I had no-one to talk 'bout my problems with... I was looking for an escape. You?" Morgana saw the girl needed to talk to somebody... anybody. Her voice was crispy because of lack of use. "Hallo? Morgause's askin'." Find something to live for, remembered Morgana. Be useful. Help somebody. "Bullied," escaped from Morgana's lips. She gazed nowhere when telling her story. She hugged her knees unawares. "The last one was pretty hard. I suffered some internal bleeding... noose..." Morgana whispered the last word, looking down at her feet. She felt so worthless... Tears started to reflect in her eyes again. All the pain she'd been through seemed so worthless now. She was weak... if she was strong enough, she wouldn't have suffered... But when Morgause hugged her, there was something inside... the warmth spread from her belly to the whole body. The amaranthine tie around her neck started to throb. Morgana cried into Morgause's shoulder. "Hush, hush. Let it go... don't resist your tears... let 'em flow until you feel a relief. Cry as long as you need. I am here for you." Morgana rose her wet teary eyes. "Oh, dear... I don't deserve you... your care. You have your own trouble... and I bother you with..." "Stop it!", opposed Morgause. "You helped me. And now it's my turn to repay you." "How exactly did I help you?", asked Morgana bitterly. "You gave me the voice. You were kind to me... and your impulse helped me to talk about this. You know? They strove the last few months for what you reached now in few minutes. You..." Morgause paused... "You are..." Morgana sloped towards Morgause... "You... I..." Morgause put her finger onto Morgana's lips. Morgana's drought, cracked, bloodless lips. Morgana silenced.  
Morgause hastingly tasted her lips. Morgana was stricken. She always recieved just hatred, contempt or neglect. Now it was something totally different. And yet from this beautiful... oh, babe, I'll give you something what'll make you forget all the heroin of the world.

 

"I won't leave you cryin'"  


\- GBH (Crying On The Hard Shoulder)


	3. III.

"I love you crying and screaming my name"

\- Bullet For My Valentine (Your Betrayal)

 

The girls sneaked into the room. There won't be anyone who could disturb us, thought Morgana. And she knew this is gonna be great. Morgana tucked Morgause's sheets up and started to caress her thighs. Morgause's lips were hungry and her tongue examined Morgana's oral cavity. Shivers ran down Morgana's spine when she felt that... oh, Morg. Morgana was wet... Morgause knew what to do. Ah, yes. Morgana felt Morgause's fingers... yes, each fingertip was like a missile of pleasure. And there were two.. sorry, info update- three - within Morgana's sanctuary. Oh, yes. Just a bit more... deeper - go deeper! Yes, just a bit more! Yeah! Morgause tickled Morgana's pink gem - aw, dear, I am all yours. I am so dirty - girl. You can do whatever you want to me. I am your toy, my mistress. Morgause removed Morgana's bedclothes and her lips turned away from its trail upon Morgana's neck and started to taste her collarbones. It was so hot - Morgause wanted to taste Morgana until the end of their days. Oh yes. Morgause loved the taste of hot, soft, sweating skin. Suddenly her face got hit by something - Morgause thought it was sweat. But there rested a teardrop in Morgana's eye. Oh, c'mon. Morgause softly grabbed Morgana's chin. "Stop it! You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I've been knowing you for only few hours and yet I love you like if you were my sister. Don't you know? I love you. I adore you." With this Morgause kissed Morgana's teary eyelids. Morgana nodded reluctantly. She even conjured a smile up on her face. Morgause kissed her lips again and Morgana gave in. With their lips firmly attached Morgana leaned back and let her beloved sister to please her. Morgause's hungry lips went carefully over Morgana's neck and headed down. She waited few seconds by Morgana's belly button and then she started kissing Morgana's pelvis. The bones were standing like cliffs.  
Morgana sighed, gasping for breath. When arriving to the final destination, Morgana winced a bit. "Don't worry - I won't be harsh," whispered Morgause jokingly. Morgana gave up. There was no need for defense. The tension of her thighs sachened. Onslaught. Morgause's spear penetrated Morgana. Oh, my gosh - girl, who gave you such a mighty tongue?  
Morgause tasted Morgana's cave, extending the mouth of a cavity to it's extremity with her fingers. Her tongue was running to and fro and Morgana writhed, her extactic legs hugged Morgause tightly, covering her hair in sweat, thanks to which Morgause's hair clung like glued. It felt so awesome. The offensive of Morgause's tongue with a battalion of fingers broke Morgana's defense through. Her legs started to shake and Morgana almost screamed. Her extactic moans filled the whole room. Morgause pushed hard and thrusted her tongue deeper. Morgana felt like dying. Her heart was beating fast as a ticking bomb, her scars throbbed, her neck wound turned dull red! "Oh, yes. Oh, yeah, Morgause! I love you! You are mine! You are mine!!! And I am yours!" Morgana came! Morgause shook her head, then spread Morgana's lips and started to lick the cum. It was magnificent. Morgana was laying covered in sweat when Morgause gathered the rest of the white with her finger and headed towards Morgana's face. Morgana tasted herself for the first time. She swallowed the tasty liquid and attacked Morgause's lips. The kiss was voratious, ravenous and Morgana didn't hesitate using her tongue. She didn't regret anything. And now it was her turn. Morgana didn't intend to hesitate. Neither to wince. Morgause knelt and bent down.  
She was breathing hard. Morgana's fingers were caressing Morgause's lawn like a fingerboard of a guitar. Morgana's solo twisted Morgause in the extactic cramp, she was kicking and beating around herself. Morgana's lip got hit accidentaly. But there was no evil intention. Morgana bit the wound and grinned. "You like it harsh, huh?" With this Morgana opened the drawer and took the bandages. "Well then... I can be a mistress too,"stated Morgana teasingly, laying Morgause back upon the bed, rising her hands which she slowly tied to the bedside. "Can you, my lady?", asked Morgause, slowly kissing Morgana's slit wrists. Morgana, kissing Morgause's neck came inch by inch towards her cheek and bit Morgause's earlobe a little. "Sure I can," whispered Morg into her ear. "And I made a firm decision... a decision I will be." Morgana knew Morgause quite well. She would have never embezzled the secret of Morgause's pervy pleasure. They agreed there won't be any physical harm. But Morgause loved to slave... and she had to so many times when she was looking for money for her heroine. And Morgana? She had never been a mistress before. And she really enjoyed this. "My lady... make me feel like a dirty little whore...", begged Morgause.  
Morgana slowly caressed the bounds. "You will do whatever I order you to, right?" Morgause sighed: "Yes." "Well then - lay here and open your mouth," ordered Morgana. Then she sat astride on Morgause's face. Morgause smelt the wet pussy and weak scent of urine. And right in front of her eyes she saw Morgana's tight asshole. Just reach out and... "Now show me what your tongue can do!" Morgause's tongue entered Morgana's rear entrance. The cadaverous odour filled Morgause's mouth. Morgana shook with surprise when the tongue entered her butt. Nonetheless the surprise was soon swapped for pleasure as Morgause's tongue - oh, the lonely rider - went out and in Morgana's cave. It seemed unexpected. But it felt so good. And Morgause rode her tongue over the hills and far away - to and fro from twat towards bum and back. Morgana bent down and her fingers spread Morgause's cavity. Despite everything they've been through Morgana's tongue started coyly - first she knocked the gate with the tip of her tongue. Then her voratious blade attacked - suddenly and hungrily. Morgause spread her legs like angel wings and Morgana feasted ravenously. The best on dining upon Morgause's crotch was it felt so yielding and wet as if it was a fucking ocean. Morgana tickled the particular spots whilst Morgause kept shaking and writhing like in a fit. Oh, dear... Morgana's serpentine tongue kept swirming while her hand turned to a weapon of ass destruction. "I wanna hear you moan just for me," ordered Morgana. "My lady," groaned Morgause... "I am all yours. You possess me! I am..." Morgause's voice rode trilling high as she writhed, one hand hugging Morgana' shoulders, other one grabbing Morgana's palm, grindig it against her throbbing clit. Morgana was a queen... and she wanted Morgause to feel. To feel her power. Morgause rose her dog eyes again. "It is very confident, my lady. But could you..." Morgause recoiled "... asphyxiate me?" Morgana's throat went dry. Her necklace throbbed again. She was a queen, what a deal. Morgana triflingly grabbed the bandage. Then she sat in front of Morgause. "You have been found guilty of treason." stated Morgana. "Therefore I sentence you to hang until you die!" With this words Morgana tied a knot around Morgause's throat. Her other hand went towards her crotch again. Her fingeres slithered in like if it was the easiest thing in the universe. Morgause started to shake. Morgana got scared and dropped the bondage immediately. But Morgause's thighs kept shaking for a moment. And then - for the first time in her life - Morgana got the golden shower. She didn't expect this, but it felt so good. Such energy... such a stream. Morgause shook. Morgana laid next to her, piss dripping from her lips.  
"Sorry," whispered Morgause. Morgana shook her head. "You've been a nasty girl. Very naughty," whispered Morgana in repay. "Wicked," Morgause was up to burst in tears. "No." Morgana hugged her tight, stopping the submissive game immediately. Morgause started to shed her tears into Morgana's bare, hot, cum and urine soaked shoulder. Morgana kissed her hair. "Do you still wanna shot through your vein?" Morgause shook her head, crying. "That's okay, my dear. Let it go. Now I am here for you. I will stand by your side with all my heart." Morgause nodded. Morgana was now plagued by apprehension. If Morgause breaks down, what's she gonna do?

 

"She did me..."

\- Mötley Crüe (Girls, Girls, Girls)


	4. IV.

"I demand  
You put my heart back in my hand  
And wipe it clean  
From the mess you made of me"

\- Emilie Autumn (I Want My Innocence Back)

 

Few weeks later the lead physician came to Morgana. It would be great for her to continue with the therapy, but thanks to the cuts of budget they cannot retain the patients who are not clinically insane - self harmers, drug addicts, eating disorders,... all of those will be released. Perhaps it's better this way.  
Morgana and Morgause walked out of the sanitarium. "What are you gonna do now?", asked Morgause coyly. "I have to finish one thing. One person." Morgana held the newspaper. Gwen's father, the chairman of parliament died of heart attack yesterday. Now even a neglected child like Morgana had it's chance for vengeance. "Let me go with you." "No," denied Morgana firmly. "It's not your business. You could never comprehend what she did to me!" Morgause's eyes filled with tears. "You really think I am such cold-hearted?" Morgana hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just don't want to get you into any trouble. I... cannot even imagine...", Morgana hesitated, "... livin' in a world without you. I don't wanna lose you!" "We're sisters. And sisters help each other." replied Morgause. "Let's go!"  
Gwen was walking home. She was pretty pissed off. How could that fucking dick at school tell her something like this? "We will no more tolerate your intolerable behaviour." Intolerable behaviour? What the fuck does he mean? I'm the school queen, motherfucker! When she was walking over the bridge, a tall figure stepped into her way. She saw this scarred face somewhere.  
"Well, dear Guinevere," started Morgana in a creepy voice,"now you're gonna pay for my blood on the walls." "Ah, Morgana- you haven't had enough? You were in the madhouse, huh? You're crazy!" "Indeed," resounded behind her back. Guinevere turned around. She got her face punched immediately. How could this crack whore dare to do this? She got punched once again. Then she looked behind. Morgana just poked. Gwen lost ballance and fell from the bridge. Morgana was free finally. The rain kept hissing, but it wasn't the venomous hiss anymore. The sound caressed like Morgause's hair upon her chest. The sleet covered the scars and Morgana's shame was gone never to return.

 

"Crazy girls...

They're hot, they're nuts,

They're suicidal."

\- Emilie Autumn (Girls! Girls! Girls!)


End file.
